Paranoias o La Agilipollada Aventura de Gollum
by Aya-y-Ealnar
Summary: La impresionante y estupida historia de como Gollum hizo algo, pstch, yo k se d k va esto, anda, leedlo y review"


N/A de Ealnar: "esto" es lo que sucede cuando te pones a chatear con Aya a las tantas y media. Da miedo, ehh¿?¿ N/A de AYA K: Yuni no te pases ¬¬ que tu tampoco eres santo de devoción, en fin no nos mateis y algun review por ahí por compasión y tal ^^. Esperamos q os guste ^^ PARANOIAS O LA AGILIPOLLADA AVENTURA DE GOLLUM 

**CAPITULO 1: A POR EL BOLSON!!!!! **

Era un soleado día en la Tierra Media, hacía frio, llovia y los servicios meteorologicos, lease gandalf con cogorza de agarrase, habian predicho que posiblemente nevaria, o sea que el tiempo mejoraria pero en fin, queridos amigos, sigamos con la historia que nos vamos por las ramas. Gollum se encontraba en el water, leyendo el periódico cuando... 

se acordo de que cierto hobbit que todos conocemos, ejem frodo bolson por si alguien no le conoce, aun no le habia devuelto su tesoroooooooooo, es decir su anillo

y claro, como todo buen engendro de la naturaleza, Gollum planeaba hacerle una venganza lenta y dolorosa, que era...

torturarle hasta que decidiese devolverle su preciado tesoro, aunque claro esa venganza ya estaba muy vista por lo que penso que podia hacerle algo aun mas doloroso y lento.........

una buena idea era apuñalarle con un rotulador fuxia chillón, otra que fuese "atropellado" accidentalmente por una manada de olifantes en huelga de platanos, pero antes de que pudiese decidirse, algo ocurrió...

y eso era que recordo que no sabia donde se encontraba la casa del hobbit, tantos años diciendo: "bolson, la comarca" y no sabia donde diablos estaba la maldita comarca.

y como no sabia ni mirar un mapa recurrio a los servicios de un montaraz para que le ayudara, pero antes debia encontrarlo, tarea no muy facil, ya que alguien acaso ha visto alguno por ahi de dia y a plena luz? por lo q primero tenia que encontrar al montaraz.

entonces, ZAS! una idea le vino a la cabeza. ERA FACIL ENCONTRAR A UN MONTARAZ!!, sólo había que saber donde buscar, asi que fue directo a la casa de "señoritas" mas cercana(ejem ejem, el puticlub de la esquina de al lado)

y que coincidencia, en aquel momento se encontraba en ella unos cuantos montaraces haciendo una de sus innumerables reuniones de clan, lease orgias sexuales mensuales ¬¬, con lo que no le fue dificil dar con ellos, el problema era que alguno quisiera ayudarlo en su tarea.

sin más dilación, se puso "manos a la obra"(nada de pensamientos guarros.....o si ), se puso un disfraz de "camarera", pintalabios y colonia de chanel, acto seguido se introdujo en la masa de sucios montaraces

no habia habido muxho problema de no ser porque aquellos montaraces llevaban todo el dia bebiendo y no distinguian una puta de un ser repulsivo ni aunque los tuvieran delante, que los tenian fijense en gollum, el caso fue que los montaraces empezaron a lanzarle piropos al gollum vestido de camarera y este no hacia mas que sonrojarse ya que la ultima persona que le habia lanzado un piropo habia sido su querido sauri.

que extrañamente se encontraba entre los montaraces, probando suerte con aquellos sucios borrachos a ver si pillaba cacho, en fin, gollum, que estaba de color rojo (no se sabe si por los piropos o por la mano que se encontraba firmemente encajada en su trasero) empezo a analizar el grupo a ver si encontraba un montaraz medio limpio, sin suerte alguna, asi que, fue a por la 2º opción, un montaraz que no fuese gollum-violador

el caso era que la 2ª opcion tampoco estaba muy calra ya que habia montaraces tan desesperados (osea.......casi todos,...........la gran mayoria,..............excepto dos...........todos) que intentaban llevarselo a un rincon de la sala a hacer dios sabe que cosas (se admiten toda clase de pensamientos impuros), no obstante el pobre gollum mas rojo que una granada (la fruta no la granada de mano, no seamos terroristaas) pudo al fin encontra a un montaraz que no queria liarse con el.

no sabemos el por qué no quería liarse con el, quizás fuese porque la capa de mugre y/o demas suciedad que le cubría fuese demasiado espesa como para poder tener relaciones íntimas, o quizás fuese porque era giliyodas (todos sabemos que gollum es un sex simbol), el caso es que encontró ese montaraz, al que todos llamaban "Aragorn el tocapelotas"

aragorn era un reconocido montaraz, le conocian en todos los burdeles de la tierra media por las grandes juergas que se corria con gandalf el rayao (mago de tres al cuarto enganchado al colacao turbio) y por haber conseguido que la pricesa Arwen la estrecha de la tarde, hija de elrond medio-cuello, dejara de ser una estrecha.

Asi que, gollum, con pintalabios, tutú y la mano todavía pegada al culo, se acerco a Aragorn y le empezo a hablar al oido

al principio el montaraz creyo que aquella sexy camarera le iba a tocar las narices para que se enrollara con ella, pero el pobre montaraz estaba algo triste ya que habia dejado a su actual amante en el bosque con su padre y se sentia un poco solo sin su compañia, pero aun asi habia jurado que por una vez no le iba a poner los cuernos a su amante, ya que segun su opinion el sexy principe del reino del bosque podrio, legolas el hoja de maria, era el mejor amante que habia tenido hasta el momento, quizas los largos siglos que llevaba en la tierra media habian contribuido a aquella faceta. 

aunque, debido a el incidente del champú, que comentaremos mas adelante, Aragorn tuvo que exiliarse en las montañas

el caso fue que el sexy gollum-camarera le empezo a relatar sus planes de ir a por el hobbit bolson. 

Aragorn decidio ayudarle, ya que desde el incidente del champú (lo comentaremos más adelante), no pudo ver a legolas, y claro, asi cualquiera se aburre, no? 

gollum le propuso que se fueran inmediatamente a lo que el montaraz no se opuso (cosa rara ya que los montaraces se tomaban mucho tiempo en prepararse para partir debian de asegurarse de que lo tenian todo: sus condones (por si acaso), su champu (aunque nadie lo crea se lavaban el pelo ¬¬) y su no menos indispensable colonia: aroma de pantano) 

En realidad, Aragorn no tomaba mucho tiempo en arreglarse, porque hasta entre los montaraces era conocido por lo guarro y casposo

el caso fue que partieron rapidamente de mordor, lugar de aquella reunion de clan de montaraces y dirigieron sus pasos al oeste, hacia rohan. aragorn tenia pensado pasar a buscar a gandalf ya que lo habia dejado alli la ultima vez en compañia de la princesa de rohan, Eowyn conocida por sus maravillosas manos,..ejem y sus maravillosos labios,..ejem (se puede pensar mal ¬¬)

Saliendo ya de rohan (despues de haber conseguido una gran cantidad de colacao turbio para el camino, cortesia de Gandalf), y se dirijieron a Rivendel. Aragonr se volvió a reunir con la estrecha, tras un polvo.....que quitaron de la maravillosa coleccion de jarrones de rivendel se piraron hacia Bree, donde..... 

llegaron al tercer dia de camino todos agotaos ya que habian que tenido que correr desde rivendel, ya que elrond medio-cuello se habia cabreado x el polvo...que le habian quitado a las jarras entre los dos ¬¬. el problema fue que al llegar a bree la posada del pony relinchon estaban completa y no habia otra posada mas en el pueblo. sin embargo, desde hacia ya un año a la entrada del pueblo se habia abierto un local donde los hombres un tanto "peculiares" hacian sus paradas nocturnas, sin embargo ni aragorn que era un experto montañero, ni gollum que escuchaba de todos lados habian oido hablar del local y por lo tanto tampoco sabian lo que se iban a encontrar en el interior.

Entraron, y lo primero que vieron, en el escenario, fue la conocida (y exótica) mujer de las montañas, Gimly!. Viendo aquel delicioso espectáculo, decidieron irse a dormir a los establos, con mierda de caballo como almohadas perfumadas 

el caso fue que despues de haber dormido entre caballos y haber tragado y olido su mierda (que asco) aragorn y gollum llegaron a los bordes de la comarca, gollum estaba inpaciente por volver a ver a frodo, que aunque nunca lo confesaria le hacia mucho tilín. la noche antes de entrar en la comarca aragorn y gollum se pusieron a contar historias al lado del fuego, tanto hablaron que llego un momento en el que cansados de las historias pasaron a contar sus vidas y fue en ese momento cuando gollum pregunto

gollum: aragorn ¿por que demonios nunca te lavas el pelo?

Aragorn: eso se debe a que tuve una mala experiencia con un champu y un elfo cabreado

Gollum: ¿y eso?

Aragorn: pues nada un dia estaba yo en el bosque podrio y decidi lavarme el pelo, como no tenia mi champu a mano use el de mi amante Legolas hoja de María, el problema fue que se lo acabe todo y el se enfado conmigo, desde entonces jure que no volveria a usar un champu.

Gollum: y por eso ahora eres tan casposo y warro.

Aragorn: básicamente..., si.

N/A AYA K: piedad es el priemr capitulo, esperad mucahs mas paranoias y ya sabeis si no os da ms algun review ok?, Ryu y Dan* os lo agradeceran.

*Ryu y Dan son nuestros musos ^^, weno mas bien los de Ealnar, pobres chicos ^^UU 

bye


End file.
